We have established long term cultures of rabbit corneal epithelial cells using a selective growth medium containing D-valine. This technique has also been applied for both short-term and long-term growth of corneal and conjunctival epithelial cells from human donor cornea. Basement membrane collagen synthesized by rabbit corneal epithelial cells in culture was analyzed by DEAE-cellulose chromatography. Antisera to the basement membrane procollagen is being developed in goat/guinea pig. The antisera will be purified by affinity chromatography and will be utilized for chronological analyses of basement membrane synthesis in normal, regenerating corneal and conjunctival epithelial and alkali burned conjunctiva in rabbits. Corneal epithelial cells will be utilized from normal and dystrophic human corneas such as diabetic epithelium, Messman's, Reis-Buckler's dystrophies and their biosynthetic products analyzed. Somatic cell hybridization will be used to determine the chromosomal control of basement membrane biosynthesis.